Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am
Jack meets Teri and Alan York at St. Mark's hospital, where Janet has been admitted. Their reunion is cut short when Jack receives a phone call from Gaines, telling him to follow his instructions if he ever wants to see his daughter alive again. Back at CTU, a dead body found in a car trunk is identified as that of Alan York. When Nina calls Teri and asks her to pass on this information to Jack, Teri suddenly realizes that she is also in danger. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Teri Bauer and Alan York wait at the hospital while Janet York undergoes surgery. * Jack Bauer breaks Greg Penticoff from police custody. * Kim Bauer is handed over to Ira Gaines. * Dan Mounts is killed by Ira Gaines. The following takes place between 5:00am and 6:00am, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. looks in at Janet York in surgery.]] 05:01:31 Teri Bauer and Alan York look on as Janet York's heart stops. Dr. Collier uses a defibrillator with no luck. Teri's cell rings. Jack tells her not to let anyone around Janet that shouldn't be there. He thinks her life is in danger. Jack arrives at CTU. Nina Myers is waiting. Nina looks at the mutilated body and tells Jack that it will be identified as soon as possible. A helicopter arrives for Jack as he calls hospital security and warns about the threat on Janet. Tony runs out to the parking lot and confronts Nina on Jack taking the helicopter. She tells him to quit following her. 05:04:58 Dan's dead body lays on the ground as Rick and Kim look on. Ira Gaines brings a shovel out and tells him to bury Dan. Kim tries to convince Rick they need to escape. Rick only replies "shut up". 05:06:34 is concerned that about Carl Webb's presence.]]Sherry Palmer asks Carl Webb how he got past Secret Service. He says he was asked to come. Senator Palmer enters the room. He tells Carl that he thinks his son was behind Lyle Gibson's death and that Carl covered it up. Once Carl tells him the truth, that he did cover it up, Palmer gets mad and tells him to not come back. As he is walking out, he tells David that his wife knew about the cover up. 05:10:21...05:10:22...05:10:23... 05:14:47 and Rick Allen argue as they bury Dan.]]Kim helps Rick bury Dan. Rick tells Kim that he didn't know what was going to happen when he agreed to partake in Kim's kidnapping. 05:16:25 Jack arrives at the hospital and meets with Claude Davenport. They have locked down the I.C.U. for hospital staff only. Jack meets with Teri. She tells Jack that Janet was stabilized. Jack meets Alan and asks if he could question her. Jack gets somewhat hasty with questions towards Alan before being pulled away by Teri. A man named Ben is being confronted by security, then by Jack. He has a black briefcase and refuses to open it. Jack tackles him and finds pills in his briefcase. He tells the nurse they aren't giving his brother what he needs. Jack angrily walks away. 05:19:35 Sherry Palmer asks David about Carl. He confronts her with what Carl said about her being behind the cover up. She admits to it, but says he did what she thought was right. He asks about Nicole and if she knew. Sherry says she did. David says that he won't keep this covered up. 05:22:48...05:22:49...05:22:50... 05:27:13 Rick and Kim continue to dig. Ira asks Kim to come with him. Jack calls Nina. She tells him they have no ID on the John Doe. 05:29:42 comforts Teri.]]Jack asks Teri to walk with him for a minute. Jack tells her about the threat on Palmer. Teri breaks down when she realizes that Kim may have been kidnapped. Jack embraces her and tells her this is all happening because of him, and that he's always kept a wall between work and family. Now that it is coming down, he doesn't know what to do. Teri wants to know what they want from him and why the police aren't involved. Jack replies he doesn't know and is keeping them out for Kim's safety. He vows to her that they will get Kim back. 05:33:09...05:33:10...05:33:11... 05:37:45 Nina tells Jamey Farrell to go down to forensics and that she will have Milo Pressman finish cracking the keycard. wakes up Mike Novick.]]Senator Palmer is escorted to Mike Novick's room. Alan York tells Jack that Janet was taken from I.C.U. and brought to recovery. Nina calls Jack when she found a surgical pin in John Doe's leg. She tells Jack that Jamey is searching for the doctor who implanted it and a name should be known within the hour. 05:39:58 Mike tells Senator Palmer that he will freefall in the polls and would be "unelectable". Palmer asks if he should pull out of the race. Mike tells him not too because he didn't know about the cover-up. Mike tells David to come out with the story before Maureen Kingsley. 05:42:53 Dr. Collier informs Alan that she has a broken arm and she went into cardiac arrest. Jack asks if he could ask Janet a few questions. Dr. Collier leaves it up to Alan. Alan goes in to see if she is up to it. Jack receives a call…from Ira Gaines. He tells him to walk away from Teri. Jack looks up and sees a camera. Ira tells him that they are watching him. He gradually backs down the hall, while Teri looks worried. " prepares to kill Janet.]] Alan goes into Janet's room. She mumbles, "Who are you?" and, "Where's my father?" "Alan" wraps his hand around the oxygen hose and places his hand on Janet's mask and suffocates her, looking right into her eyes the whole time. He shuts off the life support machine and leaves the room with Janet lying dead in her bed. 05:47:37…05:47:38…05:47:39… 05:51:45 Jack, still on the phone, makes his way to the parking garage. Jack gets in Ira's car. Jack wants proof his daughter is alive. Kim speaks to her dad for a few seconds before being pulled away. Ira tells Jack to put the transmitter in his ear and throw the phone out the window. Jack sees Ira has a car filming him. Ira tells him to drive to CTU. 05:54:33 Teri calls Jack before Alan scares her. Alan gives her an address that Janet "gave to him". Alan tells Teri that he will take her to the address. They walk out of the building. Rick pulls Dan into his shallow grave and begins to fill the hole in. Kim is brought back out to Rick. 05:57:48 Milo Pressman walks past as forensics expert Perry Tanaka examines the mutilated body, and gives Jamey some advice on cracking the keycard. As the sun becomes visible on the horizon, Teri is in the car with Alan. Nina calls Teri to ask if she knew where Jack was. She gives Teri the name of the John Doe... Alan York. A stunned Teri asks her to repeat it. She is nearly speechless. " glances at Teri Bauer.]] Split screen: Teri looks out the window. Jack drives towards CTU. Kim and Rick finish filling Dan's grave. David Palmer gets ready for primary day. The car carrying Teri and the man impersonating Alan York drives away down Mulholland Drive. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Kim Miyori as Susan Collier Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Todd Jeffries as Claude Davenport * Chuck Walczak as Ben * Norma Maldonado as Nurse * Suzan Brittan as Anchorwoman * Ariel Felix as Anesthesiologist * Linda Klein as Surgical Nurse Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of both Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman and Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick. Milo was a recurring character in Season 1 and then returned during Season 6 as a series regular, while Mike Novick would return in Seasons 2, 4, and 5 as a prominent recurring character. *'Blooper': At around 5:51, when Jack Bauer goes into the car which Ira Gaines put in the garage, a red car can be seen in front of him. When he looks to the left, the car appears at the left side. When Jack again is looking in front of him, the car has moved in front of him. See also * 5:00am-6:00am (disambiguation) Day 106 106